underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Elementary, My Dear Bakerloo!
'''Elementary, My Dear Bakerloo! '''is the twenty-first episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on November 13 2006. Plot Circle arrives at the nature reserve to find a saddened Pippa, who's been told that since the nature reserve has run out of money, she can't afford to feed all the animals and will have to close down. Circle doesn't want to see the station close down, and goes to ask Ernie for help. Ernie suggests the idea of a jumble sale, much to the delight of Sam and Dan. Hammersmith and City explain what a jumble sale is to Circle; they collect things people don't want, then sell them to raise money. Ernie decides to hold the jumble sale on the platform tomorrow afternoon, which sits well with everyone else. Sam and Dan want to help out as much as possible, and decide to collect as much jumble as they can find. Jubilee arrives at the airport where famous Hollywood actress Scarlett Redfern has just landed. Jubilee takes her to International Underground, where Ernie tells her about the jumble sale. She happily agrees to help out - she loves animals and wants to help as much as possible. Jubilee then takes her on a tour of the Underground, much to Ernie's dismay, as he wanted to take her. At the museum, Miss Relic gives Mr Rails an old painting to sell in the jumble sale. It's not worth much, and needs a good dust. Mr Rails is about to put the painting in his trailer, when he sneezes and it falls onto the rails! Victoria almost runs it over, but Mr Rails clears it out of her way with his crane. Victoria volunteers to take the painting for Mr Rails, as it'll be much safer with her. Circle gives Ernie some jumble she found at Sea Shell Bay, when Bakerloo thunders in, warning of a thief on the Underground. Someone has been taking the jumble from the platforms - disguises from Mystery Mansion, old football boots from the Sports Stadium, old clothes from Shopper's Paradise - all gone! Ernie suggests an idea of catching the thief, but all they need is some good bait. Victoria arrives with the painting from the museum, which Ernie is very happy to see. Before setting off to the station that night, Bakerloo assures the other engines by the end of the day the thief will be under lock and key. Ernie hides behind the newsstand, at the ready to catch the thief. Suddenly, a figure walks past with a sack, and picks up the painting. Ernie jumps out and catches the thief with a fishing net that Circle gave him, and the thief runs around panicking. Bakerloo speeds into the station, placing the thief under arrest - only to find out it was Mr Rails. It turns out the sack was full of Mr Rail's old clothes. Mr Rails angrily goes home, while Bakerloo takes Ernie off the case, saying that his plan didn't work (even though Bakerloo came up with the plan in the first place) The next morning, Victoria suggests that every train should donate an item from their sheds to help out with the jumble sale. Hammersmith and City arrive at the school to find Sam and Dan with bags and boxes full of jumble! The boys load Hammersmith and City up with the jumble and they set off to International Underground. Bakerloo remains on the lookout for any suspicious characters at the jumble sale, when the twins arrive with the jumble. Ernie looks through the items that the boys have bought with them, and works out the identity of the Underground thief - it was Sam and Dan! The boys apologise for what they've done, but Ernie and Millie congratulate them on doing a good job of helping them out. The jumble sale begins, attracting many customers. Everything gets sold - except the painting, which Scarlett Redfern expresses interest in, and she buys it for £5,000. The nature reserve is saved! At the sheds, that evening, Circle is relieved that the jumble sale raised enough money to feed the animals for a whole year, while Bakerloo says he had his doubts about a thief on the Underground, determining that International Underground is the safest place in the world, and all the trains agree. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Bakerloo * Circle * Victoria * Hammersmith and City * Jubilee * Sam and Dan * Scarlett Redfern * Pippa * Miss Relic * Dr Hart (cameo) * Farmer Sprout (cameo) * Granny (cameo) Trivia * A passenger at the airport is reading a newspaper with a picture of Sam 7 in it. * This is the only episode to use stock footage from another episode, the footage in question being Running Late. Goofs * The windows of the control room are blacked out. * When Victoria arrives at the botanical gardens, she continues straight on rather than going in the direction of the track. * When Sam and Dan arrive at International Underground, black lines flicker on the screen. * When Dr Hart gets off the train, he has no hair. Gallery ElementaryMyDearBakerlooTitleCard.png|Title card ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (1).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (2).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (3).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (4).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (5).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (6).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (7).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (8).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (9).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (10).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (11).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (12).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (13).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (14).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (15).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (16).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (17).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (18).png|The windows of the control room are blacked out ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (19).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (20).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (21).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (22).png|Stock footage ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (23).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (24).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (25).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (26).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (27).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (28).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (29).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (30).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (31).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (32).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (33).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (34).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (35).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (36).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (37).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (38).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (39).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (40).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (41).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (42).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (43).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (44).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (45).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (46).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (47).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (48).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (49).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (50).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (51).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (52).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (53).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (54).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (55).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (56).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (57).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (58).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (59).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (60).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (61).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (62).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (63).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (64).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (65).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (66).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (67).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (68).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (69).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (70).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (71).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (72).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (73).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (74).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (75).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (76).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (77).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (78).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (79).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (80).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (81).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (82).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (83).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (84).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (85).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (86).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (87).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (88).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (89).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (90).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (91).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (92).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (93).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (94).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (95).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (96).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (97).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (98).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (99).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (100).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (101).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (102).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (103).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (104).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (105).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (106).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (107).png|"Elementary, my dear Bakerloo!" ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (108).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (109).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (110).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (111).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (112).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (113).png|Dr Hart has no hair ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (114).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (115).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (116).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (117).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (118).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (119).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (120).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (121).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (122).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (123).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (125).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (126).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (127).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (128).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (129).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (130).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (131).png ElementaryMyDearBakerloo (132).png Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes